


Skirts - The Worst Indication of Gender

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Moon and Stars [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Other, Skirts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tsukishima feels masculine. He still wants to wear a skirt.Yamaguchi just thinks he's very pretty and questions nothing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Moon and Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Skirts - The Worst Indication of Gender

Yamaguchi tilted his head, looking at Tsukishima's outfit. Particularly, at the dark red, pleated skirt.

He double-checked his wrist, ensuring that 'Tsukishima Kei' was emblazoned on it, as it had been when he left. It was.

Usually, Tsukishima would only wear skirts and dresses when he felt more feminine - when 'Tsukishima Kaori' would show itself on Yamaguchi's wrist. But that didn't seem to be the case today.

He shrugged it off, and beamed at Tsukishima. "You look pretty!" he gushed. And then he rushed towards Tsukishima, latching himself onto his arm. "We haven't had a proper date in a while..."

"I'm offended that you don't count me helping you pass your English test as a 'proper date'," Tsukishima countered, smirking down at his boyfriend. Then he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "C'mon, let's get going."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and just wanted to do a quick fic for this AU I'm sorry


End file.
